


The visitor

by wefewwehappyfew



Series: Alternate Wars of the Roses [3]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: AU, Also here Richard III is trolled but very very hard, Gen, I like my Aus where Edward of Lancaster survives a little too much, because lbh Edward would try if he could, haven't you noticed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefewwehappyfew/pseuds/wefewwehappyfew
Summary: The new portuguese ambassador is not who he seems.





	The visitor

“I could order to have you executed, you know.”

“And risk a diplomatic conflict with Portugal? Remember, _Your Majesty,_ that I am their ambassador.”

Richard does what he can to hide his ever growing frustration with the man before it.

It is true, to all purposes and intents, this man is Antonio Gil de Mota, a Portuguese knight who had risen to the ranks of minor nobility  and caught the eye of John II of Portugal, who appointed him ambassador to the English Court.

But both of them knew this was a lie. An incredibly well crafted lie.

The man before him is none other than Edward of Lancaster. son of the long deceased Lancaster King, Henry VI, and his Queen, Margaret of Anjou. Somehow miraculously alive from Tewkesbury.

They had mistaken his body for another, that for sure. it’s not that difficult to have a decoy and get yourself to safety.

What Richard himself cannot understand, is how no one noticed the Lancastrian Prince in the Court. _Not even him._

“Besides, you cannot kill a dead man, _Gloucester._ ” Edward touts at him with an air of amusement.

_He thinks himself untouchable._

“But why have you returned?” he asked “Why now?”

“Because, even though I want to be as further away from that throne that has taken so much from me,  I have to admit I have a morbid curiosity to see how this all ends. And because of Anne.”

Her name makes the greatest of silences between the two. She had died not long ago and the Court was abuzz with rumours of Richard poisoning her so he could marry his niece Elizabeth. And that, aside from being a political nuisance close to the level of the threat Tudor posed, hurt him personally beyond belief.

( _He loved Anne. He had loved Anne since they were children. Still, he never thought Anne could have mattered so much to Edward. After all, it was all politics wasn’t it?)_

So that was why Portugal being interested in his proposal had been such a godsent.

That was why he had thought this man a friend. After all, it was in the interest of them both to make sure these marriages took place.

Now, if anybody asked him, Richard would not be so sure.

“Did she suffer?”

“She’s at peace.”

“You didn’t answer my question”

“I don’t think it matters much now”

Silence. Yes, he is right. It doesn’t matter. She is in a better place now. A place neither of them will reach, in this life or in the next.

“But why are you helping me?”

Edward smiles and shrugs.“Do you really think I am helping you?”

**Author's Note:**

> \- So yeah basically more Edward!lives Aus because why not.  
> \- Still, even if RIII suffers some trolling from Edward, I tried to be as respectful as possible


End file.
